


德拉科什么都不知道

by kerry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry/pseuds/kerry





	德拉科什么都不知道

6

哈利粗暴的拉开裤子拉链然后脱下裤子扔在地上，他分开双腿骑在德拉科的腰上，拉着德拉科的手往身后已经湿漉漉的后穴探去。金发男孩的眼里已经满是情欲，他灰色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下仿佛闪着银色的光，但他没有动。

“波特，你看清楚我是谁。”他慢慢的说，一字一句，“我是马尔福，德拉科 马尔福。我曾经是一个食死徒。”他扯开袖口露出那个有点褪色但是依旧狰狞的黑魔标记，他死死盯着哈利的眼睛，痛苦的等着黑发男孩清醒过来然后穿上衣服离开，可能走之前还会甩他一个恶咒，也许是神锋无影，那是他应得的。

可是哈利没有，他拉住他的手，十指相扣，跪在德拉科两腿间俯身吻他，“我知道，”他说，一双绿眼睛在眼镜后面流光溢彩，“我喜欢你，德拉科。” 他觉得自己好像看到天使降临在人间。

于是德拉科翻身把他压在身下，伸手摘掉他的眼镜，然后摘掉自己手上银色的闪闪发光的戒指放在地上。黑头发的男孩微微眯着眼仰面躺着，毫不设防。德拉科近乎虔诚的吻落在他的锁骨和胸口上，金发男孩用右手抚摸着救世主分开在两侧的大腿，左手扣着他肌理分明的腰，指尖顺着他的脊背下滑，摸到他尾椎骨突出的骨头，他揉了揉哈利已经泥泞一片的穴口，哈利仰起头发出一声呜咽。德拉科试探的伸进去两根手指在里面划拉了几下，omega湿热的后穴显然已经完全准备好了，但他很有耐心的在里面戳弄着，他终于找到那一点，勾起手指用力按了一下，哈利不可自制的颤栗起来，他捂着自己的眼睛不好意思看德拉科。

他听到德拉科把皮带丢到地上的声音，接着一个火热的东西顶在他的穴口，哈利伸手搂住德拉科的脖子，他细碎金发下的眼睛里已经满是情欲，然后哈利感到自己的身体被一点点充满，两个人同时发出满足的轻叹。德拉科停了一会儿，哈利在适应之后抬头吻了吻金发斯莱特林发红的耳朵，于是他像是再也忍不住一般拉开黑发男孩的双腿完全地贯穿，他几乎是粗鲁的整根抽出来又顶进去，哈利半张着嘴说不出话来，勃起的性器在德拉科的小腹留下透明的痕迹，德拉科低头舔弄着哈利后颈上的腺体，然后伸手扣住哈利的手。他往上顶弄了两下，哈利在他身下绷直了身体，他于是慢慢的抽送着，避开生殖腔浅浅的戳着那一点，左手握着他的性器跟随着抽送的频率上下撸动。哈利屏住了呼吸，连续的呻吟着，他小声呜咽着德拉科的名字，双腿缠在alpha腰上，他双目失神嘴唇微张，房间里淫靡的水声和肉体拍打声，蜂蜜和威士忌丝丝缕缕的缠绕在一起。德拉科把哈利的腿推到他胸前，性器刻意地狠狠的蹭过那一点。哈利几乎要失声尖叫出来，他在金发男孩的怀抱里达到了高潮，性器吐出白色的液体粘在德拉科结实的小腹上，德拉科深埋在omega不断收紧的甬道里，给了他一个绵长的吻。

哈利搂着身上金发男孩的脖子，凑到他耳边说，“德拉科，标记我吧。”

他感觉到金头发alpha一下子僵硬了，他没说话，把依旧硬着的性器从omega已经被操开了的柔软的后穴里抽出来。他还穿着衬衫，散开的几颗扣子下露出苍白的皮肤，他拨了拨自己的头发，整个身体往后撤了一点儿，有点手忙脚乱的试图拉上自己裤子的拉链。

“怎么？你操都操完了，不打算标记我？”哈利几乎是恶狠狠的说，他按住德拉科的手软着腰翻身骑上去，扶着他的阴茎慢慢往下坐。德拉科眼睛通红，他托着黑发omega的腰，用一种平淡可是很坚决的语调说，“你是救世主，我是食死徒。我配不上你。”

哈利一下坐到底，然后抽着气回答说，“我从三年级就开始喜欢你了，全校人都知道德拉科马尔福才是哈利波特的死对头。”他低头盯着金发alpha灰色的眼睛，“你为了你的父母才加入食死徒的，而且你没有杀邓不利多，也没有杀死任何人，你确实是个混蛋，但没有你想的那么十恶不赦，你那时候才十六岁。而且我爱你，”他停顿了一会儿，俯身去亲德拉科的嘴唇，才在他耳边接着说“你如果想赎罪，毕业之后和我一起去做傲罗吧。”

哈利直起身扭着腰恶意收缩了下后穴，德拉科一下子红了眼把哈利摁在沙发上，他摁着哈利的后颈狠狠的往里撞，每一下都撞到哈利生殖腔口，他快速的抽插着，附身到哈利耳边说“你不要后悔”，几乎是每说出一个字他就抽送一下，哈利喘息着，根本无法回答，他浑身都泛起红色，德拉科把他翻转过来咬在他腺体上，犬齿划开omega后颈的皮肤，威士忌的辛辣和蜂蜜的甜味混合到一起，德拉科快速的抽送着，然后他们几乎在同一时刻高潮。

哈利感觉到结在自己体内张开，德拉科低头亲亲他的唇角，他搂着哈利的腰把他紧紧的锁在自己怀里，哈利的心被一种从未体会过的幸福感充盈，他听见alpha在他耳边说有点戏谑的说，“从三年级开始？” 哈利看到他挑挑眉，又露出自从六年级就再也没在这个英俊的男孩脸上看到过的志得意满的笑容。

哈利困倦的把头埋在alpha颈窝里，他的信息素收敛了很多，不再那么辛辣，闻起来更像是醇厚的威士忌陈酿。哈利贪婪的抽抽鼻子，德拉科的性器还埋在他身体里，结还没有消下去，哈利的脚还勾着德拉科的小腿，他沉沉的睡了过去。

德拉科摸了摸怀里omega的黑发，开始思考给母亲的信要怎么写。


End file.
